


You'll blow us all away

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is still Spiderman, Scared Tony Stark, civil war didn't happen, neither did infinity war, or endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Tony Stark never thought he'd ever become a father but when he finds out he has been one for 15 years, without knowing, he figures he has some catching up to do.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 302





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> why am I starting another series when I have two more to write.... lmao

Tony Stark wasn’t a father. It wasn’t in the DNA of a Stark to be able to raise a good, healthy, and functioning kid. That’s what he told Mary Parker the moment she said she was expecting his child. She told him that she was on a break with her partner during the kid’s conception and that all the pointers lead to him being the dad. He told her she was delusional and that, without proof, he couldn’t accept any responsibility for the bump that was growing inside her. 

Mary told Tony about Peter in May of 2001. Peter was born in August. Mary didn’t think to do a DNA test. It was obvious. If Peter had a goatee on his little, adorable, babyface then they’d all be looking at a baby Tony Stark. She didn’t bother to tell the man that she had given birth. He didn’t seem like he cared before, he wouldn’t now. Sometimes it was impossible to change somebody’s mind. 

Mary Parker, alongside her partner Richard, died in 2005. Little Peter was given over to his Aunt and Uncle. All of them were in deep grief. Ben had lost his brother, his sister-in-law, and now had the responsibility of their child. Unaware of his true heritage, they raised a young man who was just as polite and clever as Richard and Mary. He really was nothing like his father. 

As his four-year-old son mourned his mother, Tony lived a bachelor lifestyle. He drank for weeks on end and spent his evenings with young women and men he met in the bars he frequented. He only ever stopped if he wanted to spend more time down in his lab. His relationships had no substance, all he needed was a quick lay. The drinks kept coming. He didn’t even enjoy the taste anymore, he just needed to feel numb for an evening. That evening, however, turned into months.

Peter was only eight when his father became a world-famous superhero. Unbeknownst to him, he idolised his dad just like all his classmates did. People always told him he was just like Tony. He was incredibly smart and had a face just like the man. He was able to do equations that some high schoolers would turn away at the age of 8. Maybe, if he kept working as hard as he did, he’d go to college at the same age as one of the most famous men in all of America. 

Peter’s 9th birthday surprise was an invite to the Stark Expo the hero was holding. Ben took him, putting the kid on his shoulders so he could see through the crowd. Peter’s eyes were wide as he took in the sights of all the technology he longed to build. At this point, Peter had already made his own computer out of scrap metal his Uncle had brought him. It was his favourite hobby. He wished he could work with Tony Stark down in his lab. Maybe the man would let him build one of the suits from scratch. Well, everyone could dream. 

The Expo was incredible, Peter thought. That was until all the drones started to attack. Peter got himself separated from his Uncle and Aunt, the only safety net he had was an Iron Man mask he brought from a stall. Putting it on his head, he tried to attack the drones. He raised his arm to shoot a blaster and his little eyes went wide as the drone hit the floor with a blast.   
He could not believe what he was seeing when he came face to face with the actual, real-life, Iron Man suit. The man was staring down at him. “Nice work, kid,” Tony said to him, a hand moving over to pat him on the head. 

Peter stared. He didn’t know what to say. Then, before he could figure out how to talk, the suit flew away. Peter watched in awe as the man took down more drones, as if it were effortless. His Uncle found him moments later, scooped him up, and ran back to their car with him close to his chest. The lecture he got later that evening was quickly forgotten about as he ran into his room and smiled at all the Iron Man posters stuck up on the wallpaper. He really, really, wanted to be just like Tony Stark.

At 14 years old, Peter Parker was bit by a radioactive spider in a random lab in Oscorp during a school trip. He woke up with the worse flu he ever had. He swore he could hear the two heartbeats of his Uncle and Aunt as they slept in their bedroom. When Peter stood up, he could see clearly. He didn’t even need to put his glasses on. He looked in the mirror. He looked a bit bulkier than usual, his biceps wider. He didn’t remember growth spurts happening this quick in his science books. Walking over to his door, his hand got stuck on the doorknob. In that moment, Peter’s entire life changed. He realised he was enhanced. Looking up at the Iron Man poster he had on his wall, he realised he could be just like his hero. He could help people. 

It was only a month later when Peter’s Uncle died in his arms. Peter had begged him to stay awake, sobbing as he held onto the man’s shoulders. He couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t lose somebody else. What would he tell May? This was all his fault. He was stubborn, stupid, and he left the house after Ben had specifically banned him from doing so. Peter needed to be Spiderman, he needed to help, and being grounded for doing so was not going to go well. But, as Peter stood in the middle of a supermarket with a gun to the back of his head, he severely regretted his decisions that led him to this. Ben had walked in only moments later, after following Peter, and then the shot went off. However, the shot was not aimed at Peter. The gunman turned to his Uncle and shot the man right in the chest. He fled, leaving a young Peter Parker to cradle his Uncle as the man bled out on the floor. 

Peter went out as Spiderman more and more since he lost his Uncle. He tried to find the man that did it, the man that took Peter’s uncle away from him. When he did find him, he webbed him up on the wall and punched. He punched and punched until the man couldn’t speak. One more punch and that would be it. Peter stopped himself. He couldn’t kill him; he couldn’t be the same type of person the man was. He left the criminal webbed up and put a note on his forehead to tell the police who he was. 

When he came home that evening to see his Aunt sobbing in her bed, he got under the covers and held her for a while. He cried into her shoulder, as she did his, and he finally let himself mourn. 

When Peter turned 15, he got news that changed his whole life. May gave him a present that his mum had told her to keep safe. She had given the envelope to May one evening when Peter was only a toddler. She told May that if she wasn’t around to see her boy grow up then she wanted somebody, at least, to do so. She told them, both May and Ben, that if something ever happened to her and Richard than custody of Peter would fall to them. The envelope was something Mary had been planning to give Peter whenever he was ready to hear the news. It was important enough that she had a copy made for Ben and May... just in case. 

So as May looked down at Peter on the morning of his 15th, she decided it was time. She lit a single cupcake for Peter, sang him happy birthday, and gave him a present she chose last minute. As he opened, she went into her room and grabbed the envelope. She placed it on the kitchen counter. 

“Happy birthday, darling,” May said to him, planting a kiss onto his cheek. “This was from your Mom.”

Peter put the present aside, after thanking May, and took the ratty envelope into his hands. His mother’s handwriting was beautiful. He stared at his name on the front for a little while and opened it, curious about what was inside. 

Inside the card was a note. It read ‘To my darling, Peter. If you’re reading this card instead of my one, then I can only assume that me and Richard are no longer about. If so, I’m sorry. I wish that I could’ve seen you grow into the most amazing person that I know you are. I’m writing this letter to you, to let you know that I’ve been keeping a secret. You see, you are not a Parker. Richard was not your father. I won’t say who he really is, I don’t think you’d believe me anyway. But my darling, I just wanted to let you know that I didn’t keep this from you because I hate who your father is. Your father is a stubborn but wonderful man. Richard and I were on a break and I met your dad in a bar and- well, I hope you know the birds and the bees, but one thing led to another. He didn’t believe me when I told him about you, and I decided that I would keep you to myself. I love you Peter. From, Mom.’ 

Peter’s hands were shaking as he re-read the note. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. His father could still be out there, alive. He had a biological father out in the world somewhere, but he had no idea who that man was. May was looking at him, a smile on her face. 

“Did you know?” Peter asked. He almost felt betrayed by his family. How could nobody tell him that he wasn’t as alone as he thought. Richard was a dad to him; he was the man that raised him before May and Ben got custody. He loved Richard, from what he could remember, so to find out it was all a lie did sting. 

May’s face was as confused as Peter had been when he first read the sentence. Peter put the letter into his Aunt’s hands and her smile faltered as she figured out what the note meant. 

“I wasn’t even blood related to Ben.” Peter stared down at his birthday cupcake. “You two raised me and I wasn’t even your actual nephew.”

“Blood doesn’t equate to family, Pete. You should know that. Look at us.” 

They sat in an awkward, tense, silence. 

“Do you want to find him?”

Peter nodded.

They sent the DNA test off as soon as possible. Peter checked his emails every single day for something to come through to tell him if they figured out who his father was. He refreshed his phone every second he could for weeks on end. Then, on the 28th of November 2016, an email popped up from the company they went with. He opened the email and dropped his phone. 

‘We have found a match. Your father is Anthony Stark.’


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with the aftermath of finding out who his father really is...

“This has got to be wrong.” Peter shook his head, staring down at the email as Ned sat on his bed. Peter was up on the ceiling, hanging upside down. Ned never got used to seeing his best friend like that. He stared up at Peter who was oblivious to his eyes. “There’s no way that Tony Stark is my father. It must be a joke, like the company must be joking-,”

“Well…” Ned mumbled, taking his eyes away from his best friend. “You do kind of look like him.”

Peter huffed. He jumped down from the ceiling and joined his friend, sitting on the side of the bed. He put his head in his hands and groaned. “It’s not like he’d even believe me if I said anything. Guess I’m not going to meet my dad.”

“Maybe it’s a different Anthony Stark?” Ned offered. “He’s not the only one with that name.”

“No. I think it his him… The results show my family tree, and it says my paternal grandparents were Maria and Howard. I googled it and that’s their names so…” Peter opened the email again, just to check. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Could be a massive coincidence…” 

Peter laughed slightly. “Thanks Ned but I really don’t think it is.”

“I don’t know why you’re even upset, Pete! Your dad is literally Iron Man! Do you think there’s a superhero gene? Maybe all the Stark family after Tony are destined to be heroes. That would make sense.” Ned grinned. 

“Uh... I don’t think that’s a thing, Ned.” Peter closed his phone and put it in his pocket. “I’m upset because this means I’m never going to meet my dad. Why on earth would Tony even believe me? People probably make this claim everyday to try and get a bit of his inheritance. I just wanted something to be normal in my life for once.”

“You’ve got DNA proof, Pete. It’s actual evidence. He literally can’t say you’re lying.” 

“And how would I get this proof to him?” Peter shook his head. “It’s not worth it. Anyway, you saw the letter from my mom. He didn’t even want me in the first place. It’s not like he’d change his mind now. I’ve lived 15 years without him… I don’t even need to meet him. I’ve got you and May.” 

“Pete…” Ned frowned. “It’s different now! He’s like a completely different person than he was in 2001! He’s Iron Man now, he’s with Miss Potts! Back then he was partying all the time and had a drinking problem, but he’s changed! It’s been 15 years, Pete! It’s also selfish not to let him know he has a son out in the world. He might really want to meet you when he finds out…” Ned tried to convince him. 

“You just want to meet Iron Man,” Peter teased.

“Maybe…” Ned laughed for a bit and then looked at his friend with a serious facial expression. “That was a joke. I’m being serious about telling him. You both deserve the chance.”

Peter decided not to, right now. He was too scared of rejection. He lost so many people in his life that he didn’t want to risk losing another. He was already attached to the fact that Tony was his father, if the man didn’t want him then it would feel like losing his dad all over again. He decided that he couldn’t handle it. He put the thought to the back of his head until he found himself in the back of a school bus heading to Stark Industries. 

If Parker (Or Stark) luck could be summed up in one experience than this had to be it. Here he was, heading on a field trip to the building that his father owned. Not only that, but the man also had no idea he existed. Tony was about to meet his son for the first time, yet he had zero clue that this was happening. Peter tried to feign an illness, but May was having none of it (Peter still hadn’t told her the results of his DNA test). He was shoved, playfully, onto the school bus with his school bag in his hands. 

They finally arrived. Peter tried to look as excited as all his classmates, but he just didn’t know what to feel. He got off the bus and looked over at Ned who looked concerned for him. He stood by his best friend and tried not to cry when he saw the logo. He walked with the group, stopping when Pepper Potts welcomed them all.

Pepper went to shake Peter’s hand, but she stopped herself. “Does anyone ever tell you that you look just like Tony?” She smiled. “It’s uncanny!” 

“Ha-ha, uh, nobody has ever said that before in my life.” Peter gulped. “Nobody at all.”

“Hmmm... really?” She took the kid’s hand. “Nice to meet you, though. What’s your name?”

Pepper had made conversation with every kid. Peter could see in her eyes that she genuinely cared about what everyone said. But, looking at her just reminded him that he could meet his dad any second. He put on a fake smile and tried to pretend like nothing was going on in his brain. “Peter Parker, Mam!”

“Oh Peter!” Pepper grinned. “I’ve heard of you! You see, we choose who comes on these school trips by looking over kid’s work that schools send in. Tony said that your work was the best thing he’d ever seen from one of the kids. He just had to meet you!” 

“Oh. Um. Awesome. Did you just say that I’m going to meet Tony Stark?” He gulped.

“Yeah, of course! We’ve arranged, with your teachers and your guardian, a one on one session with him in the lab after the tours ends. Happy, Tony’s driver, is then going to bring you home. I’m sure Tony’s got something up his sleeve for the two of you to do.” She grinned.

Peter’s heart dropped. Damned Parker luck, he thought. The universe hated him. It really hated him. What was Peter going to say to him? Hi, you’re my father, it’s nice to see you. Jesus, he really wasn’t looking forward to this. He flashed a fake smile to Pepper and zoned out for most of the tour. 

When he was dropped off up in Tony’s penthouse, he stared at the furniture around him with wide eyes. He was staring at the piano when he heard a voice call out from the doorway.

“Tony?” Captain America said, looking at Pete with a welcoming smile. He shook his head for a second. “You’re not Tony. Sorry about that, you look just like him. I think my eyesight must be getting worse as I get older. Who might you be?”

“Uh. Um. I’m Peter Parker, sir. I’m meant to be down in the lab with Tony. Um, I was on a school trip and they told me to come here after it was finished but I don’t know where to go now- Um, I’m sorry- I-,” Peter stuttered. 

Tony Stark walked around the corner and saw the young teenager looking up at Steve with wide eyes. He grinned. “Oh, there you are kid. I was beginning to think you flaked on me.”

Peter stared at his father. He bit down on his bottom lip. Did he dare to say something? If he didn’t, he knew he’d regret it. But, watching him there, he was too scared. Staring at Tony close up, they really did have similar faces. Peter had his nose and his eyes. 

“Kid? Can you hear me? I said we’re going to the lab now.” Tony waved a hand in front of his face. 

Peter blinked. “Yes. I heard you. Nice and clear. I’m all good over here.”

“You’re weird, kid.” Tony let out a laugh. “Good thing you’re smart, hey?” 

Tony took the kid down to the lab and grinned when he saw the boy’s eyes go wide at the sight. Peter let out a little ‘woah’ and rushed straight to one of the desks. “This is incredible, Mr Stark! Wow! Look at this! Is this what I think it is?” He stared straight at one of the Iron Man suits. “Scratch that question, of course it is. It’s literally so cool.”

Tony laughed as the kid rushed around the room staring at things. “Come on, kid. Sit down. I think we need to talk about something first.”

Peter froze. “You know?”

“Of course, I know. You think you’d be able to keep it a secret for long? I’m Tony Stark, kid, of course I’d find out. I mean… I think it was obvious, don’t you?” Tony grinned. 

“I’m so sorry- I, uh- well, I didn’t think I was obvious about it. I mean… I only told my best friend…? Are you mad?” Peter frowned. He really didn’t think this was how it was going to go. I mean, it was good so far. Did Tony want him to start calling him dad now?

“Why on earth would I be mad? Also, your Mom doesn’t even know? Jesus, kid.” Tony put a hand through his hair. “Do you know how dangerous that is?”

Peter tilted his head, staring at the man. “Well… I thought it was obvious that she’d know… I mean she was the one that told me and all… but she’s been dead for years so, uh… I just don’t get how that’s dangerous?”

“Your Mom told you that you were Spiderman?”

Peter’s face dropped. Oh… this conversation was not about what he thought it was. He laughed a little behind his hand. Oh shit. “Oh. Uh, no. I thought we were talking about something else, Mr Stark. I think you have the wrong person. I’m not Spiderman. Who even is Spiderman? I’ve never heard of that person in my life. Spiderman? Who names their kid that? That’s r-ridiculous…”

Tony stared for a while. He kept his eyes on the kid for a while as neither oft them spoke. He was speechless. The kid really thought that was going to work on him? A little smile formed on his face. Something about this kid was really likeable, he thought. “What on earth did you think that we were talking about?” He watched as the kid’s cheeks went bright red. He decided to move on, shaking his head. “Peter, you really are more obvious than you think. You sneak into your apartment in the suit every evening. It wasn’t hard to find out what room you were going into and then, subsequently, who you really were. Was I surprised to find a little child in the suit? Yes, I was. Then I found a piece of work from one of the school’s entries and it had your name on it. So… I just had to meet you.”

Peter frowned. “So, my work really wasn’t that good after all? Darn, I got excited for nothing.” Peter lied. He clenched his fists, moving to sit on the side of Tony’s desk. “I guess I got to be more careful from now on, huh? I don’t want evil people to find out where I live. I got some really nice posters I’d like to not be stolen.” 

“No, kid. I was going to invite your class anyway. Your work is honestly incredible. I only realised it was yours after I was looking over it for the second time.” He said. “So… I was thinking… How about me and you make you a new suit?”

Did Peter dare to say yes? How long could he keep up the charade that he wasn’t secretly Tony’s son? Did he have the willpower to stand by his father without breaking down? With all the answers pointing to no, it really was a surprise when he looked the superhero in the eye and told him yes.


	3. Three

Spending time with his father was amazing. Peter loved going down to the lab, marvelling in all the equipment around him. Tony was closed off, he could tell, but the man was getting more open with him every single time he came down into the lab. 

It was their fourth lab session, a whole month after their first one. Peter had run up to the penthouse, greeting Pepper on the way. He walked down to the lab to see Tony sat down at one of the desks with his lab goggles on. “Hi Mr Stark!” Peter greeted, walking over to sit next to him. 

“Hey Pete,” Tony said. He looked up at the boy and couldn’t help the smile that came over his face. It was hard to not like Peter. Pepper absolutely loved the kid and praised Tony for getting him as an ‘intern’ in the first place. He was hesitant, at first, to have the boy around but the kid really grew on him and it would now be weird not to see him running around the lab on a Friday afternoon. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to meet the Avengers tonight as Spiderman. We all have a dinner planned but it rolls into lab time and I don’t want to force you to go home early. As a future Avenger it’ll be nice to officially meet the team.” Tony said to him, taking his goggles of and putting them on the desk near Peter.

Peter thought about it for a second. Sure, his identity was important, but if the Avengers couldn’t keep the secret then he wouldn’t be able to trust anyone. He looked down at his father and smiled. “Sure, okay! It’ll be so cool to meet them as well- Ned’s literally going to be so jealous. I mean- he already is that I get to hang out with you! You’ll always be my favourite though, Mr Stark.” 

“Damn right.” Tony smirked. “I don’t ever want to hear otherwise, Spidey. I won’t let Steve take you away from me.”

When it finally came around to meet the team, Peter was incredibly nervous. Tony had taken him out of the lab, interrupting their building time, and the two of them were now going downstairs into the Avengers common room. Peter had only ever been in the penthouse, so he was incredibly anxious. He stood in the lift with Tony and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Was he good enough to be hanging around with the Avengers? Was he good enough to be Tony Stark’s son? He was a coward, he thought. Ned was right. He needed to tell Tony about their relationship. He couldn’t just pretend- 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted as the lift’s doors opened. Tony put an arm around his shoulders and walked him over to the living room. Peter’s eyes widened as he looked over at some of the world’s most famous people sitting in front of him. He subconsciously pulled himself closer to Tony, gulping when he noticed the man was looking down at him with concern.

“Avengers, this is Peter Parker- AKA Spider-man/Spider-boy. Peter- these are the Avengers.”

“You’re Spiderman?” Natasha said, breaking the silence of the room. She looked at Peter’s face and then up at Tony’s. Peter fidgeted under Tony’s grip, feeling like he was being analysed by THE Black Widow. “He’s so cute.”

Peter blushed, looking down at the floor. “Mn not cute- “He mumbled.

“Oh yes you are,” Tony joked, squeezing his shoulder. He let go. “Go mingle Spider-boy, I need to help Pepper make dinner.”

Tony left his side, making him feel a lot more vulnerable as he stood in the middle of the room with the Avengers staring at him. Steve came up to him, offering his hand for Peter to shake. Peter took it with an anxious smile. “We’ve met before, haven’t we?”

“Yes, sir. We met on my first day here when I was lost…” Peter smiled. 

“Come on, kid. We’re playing Mario Kart. Let’s see if you can dethrone Mr Barton over there,” Natasha said, patting the sofa down next to where she was sat. 

Peter sat down and took the controller away from Sam, who looked upset to have lost yet another game. He stared at the TV, making little jokes about how far ahead he was when he got into first place. Clint was trying his hardest, used to being the best, but the kid got ahead of him and won every game they played. By the time Tony came back to let them know the food was ready, Peter was on the floor being tickled by Bucky and Clint, begging for mercy. Tony smiled. He knew the kid was going to fit in perfectly. 

They were all sat around the table, Peter by Tony’s side. Peter had been given an extra plate, just like Steve, for his metabolism and was already closed to finishing it all. Clint had been staring at the two for a while (Peter could tell from his senses). After a different conversation played out, Clint asked a question that made Peter freeze on the spot.

“Is there something you two are not telling us?” He asked, staring at Peter and Tony. Tony was rubbing a piece of food away from Peter’s face with a napkin. He looked at Clint, confused. “I mean- Peter looks just like you. I know I had the whole secret family thing going on so I wouldn’t be surprised if you did too. So… How did you meet his mother?” 

“What?” Tony said, laughing a little. “What are you on about? Peter’s not my son.”

Those words hurt just a bit. It wasn’t Tony’s fault; he had no idea. But it was a lie. He was Tony’s son. Hearing those words brought up a feeling of rejection in Peter’s gut. He figured that was the response he’d get if Tony ever knew the truth. He kept hearing Tony’s words replaying in his head like a record player. ‘Peter’s not my son’… He knew people were staring at him. He probably looked so strange. His hand was clenching the fork, almost bending it in his hand. His eyes were filling up with tears. ‘Peter’s not my son.’ He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Tony that he was, but he couldn’t. He muttered a quick “Excuse me,” before jumping up from his seat. He found himself in one of the Avenger’s bathrooms, crying into the sink. 

Tony glared over at Clint. The man put his hands up. “How was I supposed to know he’d react like that? I just met the kid today.”

Tony sighed. “He lost his dad at a young age and then his second father figure- well, he’s not around either. It’s a sensitive subject.” He went to stand up to go and find Peter but Natasha’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

Natasha realised there was probably more to Peter’s outburst than they all thought. She’d noticed how broken the kid looked as soon as Tony said what he did. “Let me handle it.” 

“I know him the most-,”

“Tony…” Natasha gave him a look. “Let me handle it,” She repeated.

Tony sighed and gestured for her to go out of the room to look after Pete. Tony looked at his empty seat and frowned. He wondered why the kid really did get as upset as he did. Was it that awful that someone thought he could be his father? At times, Tony wished he really were the kid’s dad. I mean, no-one could deny that they looked similar. He imagined how amazing it could’ve been to be around to raise a kid so brilliant. Whenever Tony thought about having a kid, which never happened before he met Peter, he imagined his son to be kind, smart, driven and funny. Peter was all of that. He was just the perfect kid. 

Natasha walked into the bathroom to see the teenager with his back against the tiled floor. “Peter? Sweetheart… what’s wrong?”

Peter’s bottom lip quivered as he tried not to cry more. “It’s nothing...”

Just like Tony, she thought. “Kid, I think I can see what’s going on. He has no idea.”

“A-And you do?” Peter stuttered.

“I’m a super spy, Pete. I could tell the moment Clint said it. I also thought it might be the case when you walked in with him.” Natasha took the kid’s hand and pulled him up from the floor. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away his tears. “How did you find out?”

“My Mom wrote me a letter to let me know that my ‘dad’ wasn’t my real dad. I did a DNA test. I didn’t even plan to meet him, Miss Romanoff. I swear. I was just going to continue everyday life but then he figured out I was Spiderman and brought me into his lab and I’ve wanted to tell him but I just get too nervous each time and then I’m back in the car on the way home and it’s too late-,” Peter rambled, his hands shaking.

“Take a breath.” She said, holding one of his hands. “It’s okay, Pete. You don’t need to worry about me telling him. You should tell him, Pete. I think he’d be very happy. But I understand that you want to wait until you’re ready. Also, call me Nat.”

“Thank you, Nat,” Peter whispered.

After meeting the Avengers, Peter spent more and more time in the tower. Tony even changed one of the spare rooms in the penthouse to Peter’s. He didn’t want to put the kid in with the rest of the Avengers as he felt it would be safer if his bedroom was close to his own. The kid stayed over on Friday’s, May thinking it was due to his internship role. Tony got more comfortable with the kid, even cuddling him during Avenger’s movie nights. He sometimes had to fight to sit next to the kid as they all loved him so much, but Peter would always fall right back into Tony’s arms. Tony was his favourite, after all. 

Spiderman had been on a few missions with the group, but nothing had been too exciting until they came face to face with a wizard. Peter’s face lit up. It was dangerous, of course, but magic was so cool. Tony had frowned at him, telling him not to boost Dr Strange’s ego (a man who Peter had met only a few times). The kid got a few hits on the man, who was floating in mid-air. Tony had warned him not to get too close as this villain was known to make people spill their darkest secrets to distract whoever was fighting him. Tony was just about to knock the man out when he grabbed Peter by the next, pulling him in. Tony’s hand dropped immediately, a flame of anger lighting inside him. “Don’t you dare touch him.” 

The villain’s finger pressed down on Peter’s temple, through the mask. “What a secret.” He smirked. “Oh, Petey-Pie. Why don’t you just tell him?” Tony was staring at the two. He didn’t take a step forward. He begged the man to let Peter go. 

“Please just let him go!”

“It’s really nice hearing a father beg for his son,” The villain grinned. Peter’s face dropped. This wasn’t how he wanted his dad to find out. The villain pretended to gasp, putting a hand over his mouth. “Oops! Was he not supposed to know that?”

“I’m not his dad- just let him go!” Tony knew he was almost crying. The man’s hand over Peter’s neck was making him anxious, he needed to get the boy to safety. 

“Oh, Tony. I’m sorry to break it you but you really are. You see, Peter’s kept it a secret from you all this time. Do you remember a lady named Mary Parker?” The man grinned, watching Tony’s face. “You see, that’s little Petey’s Mom. Do you remember what she said to you? May 2001. She was pregnant with your baby. That baby is right in front of you, Stark. Your little son is going to die underneath my grip-,”

Hearing the villain monologue, Peter was able to get the upper hand. Peter hit the man over his head and watched him try and get back up. Dr Strange, however, had him mobilised with magical handcuffs around his wrists. Peter got up and immediately walked over to Tony who had an unreadable facial expression. 

“Is it true?” He said, quiet. Peter was silent. “Peter! Is it true?! Are you my son or not?!” 

“I… I-I am. I was going to tell you I-,” He stuttered.

Tony took a deep breath. Oh shit. Perfect Peter Parker, his little protégée, was his son. He had a son. A 15-year-old son who probably thought Tony had abandoned him, that he didn’t want him. He was just like his father. If he knew then he would’ve helped raise the kid. He would’ve protected him; he would’ve been the best he could be for him. His son, who knew all along. He was mad.

“Mr Stark...” Peter whimpered, trying to hold his hand. “Pl-please don’t be mad... I-,” 

Tony pulled his hand away. “I need a moment, kid.”

“Don’t be mad at the kid, Tony. He was scared.” Natasha sighed, watching the two of them.

“You knew?! You told Natasha but you didn’t think to tell me? I’m your father, Peter! I had the right to know from the beginning.” He took another deep breath. He needed to walk away before he had a panic attack. “Look, kid. I’m going to be there for you but right now I need a moment to gather my thoughts-,”

Tony took once glance at Pete before turning away in suit and flying back to the tower. Peter watched as he did. Rejection. Tony didn’t want him. Again. He sobbed into his suit. Instead of going to the tower with the rest of the Avengers, he swung over to his friend’s house. As soon as he came into his friend’s window, he found himself sobbing onto his shoulder. Why did he think that he’d ever have chance to be happy?


	4. Four

Peter hadn’t seen Tony in a while. Tony had known he was his father for a whole week and hadn’t contacted Peter since. Sitting in his bedroom, Peter looked down at his phone at the one selfie Peter had taken with Tony (after a while of asking). A tear fell onto his phone from his cheek, the phone shaking in his hands. He hadn’t stopped crying since he’d seen Tony walking away from him on the battlefield. 

May walked in, a frown on her face. “Pete? What’s wrong?”

“My dad…” Peter sniffed, putting his phone down on the side. “I found him.”

“You did?” May smiled, “Why didn’t you tell me? That’s great news! Who is it?”

Peter looked up at her, more tears falling. “Mr Stark. He didn’t k-know until last week… He f-found out and he -he just walked away. I don’t know what to d-do... I-,”

May’s face scrunched up in anger. She sat down on Peter’s bed and took him into a side hug, pressing her lips to his head. “Oh, kiddo… It’s okay. You don’t even need him, you’ve got me.”

“I just feel like I’ve lost another dad all over again,” Peter sighed, crying into his Aunt’s embrace. “I-I just want him to care about me.”

Tony was sat down in his lab, again. He hadn’t left. He worked on everything he could, including adding even more safety measures to his son’s suit. He hadn’t slept in two days, the bags underneath his eyes growing. The light of the screen burnt but he just needed to focus on anything but the fact he was a father. A father who had rejected his kid at birth and again fifteen years later. He was everything like his own dad and he didn’t need to do that to Peter. 

“What are you doing?” Natasha said, bypassing Friday’s commands, as she walked down into Tony’s lab to see him scrunched up over his desk. 

“How are you even down here?” Tony mumbled, looking up. He sighed for a second. “I’m working. It helps to get my mind away from things…”

“Like your son? Are you serious? Have you not even spoke to him since you found out?” Natasha said, her tone of voice accusing. Tony looked guilty, so she continued to speak. “Jesus Christ, Tony. That poor kid. He probably thinks you hate him!”

“I don’t!” Tony said. “I love the kid. That’s why I’m staying away from him. I love him too much to fuck him up. I wouldn’t be a good father, Nat. Far from it. He deserves better than me.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Could you stop with this whole self-deprecating shit? It doesn’t matter if the kid ‘deserves’ more. You are his father, Tony, and nothing can change that. In fact, staying away from him will hurt him the most. I know you have issues from your own childhood but that doesn’t mean you take that out on Peter. What he ‘deserves’ is a father that will put his own feelings and needs behind to focus on his son’s.” 

Tony looked down at his hands with a sigh. He knew Natasha was right, but he was scared. “I didn’t know, Nat, I… I have had a son for fifteen years and he’s been alone all this time and I-I failed him. I just needed time to think about it all.”

“Tony, I know it’s scary. I know you think that you’re going to mess it all up, but Peter is still out there, distraught, whilst you wallow away down here in the lab. The longer you leave it, the more hurt he’s going to be. He’s a good kid, Tony. You’re lucky that he’s in your life. Don’t make him leave.” Natasha said.

“…Ok.” Tony nodded, getting up from his chair. “What do I do? I- “

“Get off your arse, go for a shower, and find a way to make it up to him.” Natasha explained. “And just hope he forgives you.” 

Tony showed up at the Parker’s apartment the day after with a wrapped box in his hands. The door opened and Peter’s Aunt was stood there. She glared at Tony as soon as she realised who it was. “Tony.” She said, her voice stern and disapproving. “So… you finally showed up. I hope you know that Peter hasn’t stopped crying since you just walked away from him.”

“I-,” Tony’s face fell. “I’m here to make it up to him. Please.”

May’s eyes fell to the present. “You can’t just buy him, you know? He’s not that type of kid.”

“I’m not trying to buy him.” Tony said. “I just wanted to get him something to let him know how sorry I am. Look, May, I really love the kid. I was just scared. I-“

“And so was Peter. Peter was terrified about how you’d react when you found out and you did exactly what he feared. I should just shut the door on your face right now but, luckily for you, I love Peter and he still wants a relationship with you. Somehow.” She stepped aside and gestured for Tony to come in. “He’s in his room.”

Tony nodded, muttering a quick ‘thank you’. He walked up to Peter’s door and knocked a few times. His heart broke when he heard the kid sniffling, asking for his Aunt. “No, kiddo. Uh, it’s me.” He said. There was silence for a bit. The door finally opened. Peter was stood there with red eyes and messy hair. Tony stared down at him and went to give him a hug, but Peter stood back.

“What are you doing here?” Peter stuttered... “I-I thought you didn’t want me-,”

“Peter… I’m so sorry…” Tony said, putting the present down onto Peter’s desk. “I do want you. I-I was scared, kid. I’ve never thought of myself as a father so… when I learnt that my favourite kid in the word was my own? I didn’t know how to react. I regret that I walked away. I should’ve just hugged you and let you know that I love you and that I’ll always be here for you. And I swear, I will.” Tony took Peter’s hand. “Please, kid. Please understand that you are wanted. I’m so happy that I’m your father.” 

Peter stared up at Tony, trying to keep his tears from coming. Tony was looking at him, waiting for Peter to reply. Peter took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony froze for a few seconds but melted into the kid’s hug. He squeezed him tight, taking a deep breath. The kid, his kid, was in his arms. “I’m so sorry, Pete.” He whispered. 

“It’s okay, Mr Stark.” Peter said, his voice muffled as his face was against Tony’s chest. 

“It’s not Pete. But I swear that I’ll make it up to you.” Tony said. He hugged the kid or as long as he could. Peter went to pull away, but Tony pulled him back in for two more seconds. He let go and looked at the kid’s face. He wiped Peter’s tears with the end of his sleeve. “Wow, you do look just like your mother.”

“People say I look more like you…” Peter said, almost nervously. 

Tony smiled to himself. “Yeah, I guess you do.”

Tony sat down with Peter on the bed, listening to the kid talking about his new projects at school. He helped Peter with his homework and then talked to Ned (his biggest fan, apparently) on facetime. Listening to Peter ramble about what was interested in was quickly becoming his favourite thing in the world.

Peter was cuddled into his side as they put Star Wars on the TV. Tony’s arm was around his shoulder, pulling him in. Peter’s face was glued onto the TV screen, but Tony’s eyes didn’t leave his face. He had a child. Tony Stark was a father, and his kid was the best thing in the world. He finally understood what ‘unconditional love’ meant. He started to feel a bit emotional as he looked down at Peter’s face. If only he accepted this kid as soon as Mary told him 15 years ago, life would’ve been very different. He would’ve seen his kid grow up and maybe neither of them would be Avengers. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter mumbled, yawning. 

“Yeah, kiddo?” He said, brushing some hair away from his eyes.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

Tony shook his head. “Don’t apologise, Pete. You did nothing wrong.”

“No, I should have told you.” Peter mumbled. “Do you forgive me?”

“Kid-,” Tony sighed. “Do I forgive you? There’s nothing to forgive, Pete. I was the one in the wrong here, okay? Not you.” 

Peter sighed, putting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t think you should be in the wrong, Mr Stark. I know you were scared too. It’s a- s-scary thing to find out.”

“Petey- “Tony smiled. “You’re way too good for this world, do you know that? I was scared. I am still scared. You’re the best kid and I didn’t know if I’d ever be good enough for you. But I’m the adult here. I shouldn’t have left you to think why I wasn’t with you.” He took a deep breath and grabbed the present from his desk, pulling himself away from Peter’s grip. “Look, kid. I got you something.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Mr Stark.” Peter smiled, taking the box in his hands. He opened it up and saw the most beautiful watch he had ever seen. “Wow! This is so nice! It must be so expensive though-,”

“It was my Dad’s watch.” Tony said, taking the watch from the box to put it around Peter’s wrist. “He told me to pass it down to my child. I’ve worn it all my life thinking I’d never have a kid to give it to but here you are.” He smiled. “And now you get to wear it.”

Peter looked down at his wrist with a big grin. “It’s beautiful, Mr Stark. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Petey.” 

Tony realised he loved being a father. Having Peter around, nothing else mattered. He spent most of his time making things for his son or spending time with him. When he wasn’t around, Tony’s heart ached for him to be around. So, when Peter asked if he could spend the weekend at the tower, he had almost burst with happiness. He looked down at Peter with a soft smile, told him he would be honoured and tried not show how happy it really made him. 

When Peter showed up with his bags, Tony couldn’t stop his smile from forming on his face. He watched as Peter said goodbye to May and then took the kid into a hug as he ran up to see him. “Hi Mr Stark!” The kid grinned.

“There’s my kid,” Tony said, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Are you excited for the weekend? I’ve got lots planned for us.”

“Of course!” Peter smiled. 

When he knew Peter was coming over for the weekend, Tony had spent days doing research on how to be a good father. He scrolled through all the articles, all the help videos on YouTube, but none of them really knew how to properly parent a super-hero. Peter was hyper, running around the lab all evening, and never seemed to calm down. But Tony didn’t care. He loved seeing his kid with a smile on his face. All of Tony’s elaborate plans went out of the window… All he needed was Peter. 

Tony took Peter to the Avenger’s dinner, re-introducing him officially as his son. Rhodey looked at them both with the biggest smile, pride evident in the grin. He hugged Peter, telling him that he had been so excited to meet his nephew. Thor, oblivious as ever, had already thought this was common knowledge (he had thought Peter was his son since the first time they met). 

“Are all Stark’s intelligent?” Steve shook his head with a grin, taking Peter’s hand. “I knew your grandad, Howard. You two are nothing like him, really, except those brains.” 

Peter blushed. “Well I don’t know if I’m as intelligent as Dad but-,”

Tony’s heart almost burst out of his chest. It was the first time he heard ‘dad’ come out of Peter’s mouth. His brain went fuzzy, his grip faltering on Peter’s shoulder. “He’s better.” He managed to say, his smile going from eye to eye. The word ‘dad’ repeated over and over again in his head. It sounded so sweet coming from Peter. It felt even better knowing it was directed at him. As he sat down at the dinner table, he just couldn’t stop smiling. Peter looked equally as happy, chatting away to Bruce about one of his paper’s. That’s my boy, he thought. 

When he eventually had to take Peter to bed, he smiled as he tucked the boy in. Peter looked so small in the king-sized bed, his curls wild and un-tamed on top of the many pillows. “Have you had a good night, Pete? Hope it wasn’t boring in your old man’s house.”

“Yes!” Peter grinned, cuddling up into the blankets. “It’s been amazing, Mr Stark.”

Tony’s face fell. He didn’t like those words. He wanted to be Peter’s ‘dad’. He didn’t want to be ‘Mr Stark’. But that was his fault, really. Peter would’ve been his son, he would’ve been ‘dad’ for all his life if he hadn’t been so stupid. “I’m glad.” Tony whispered. He couldn’t hide the way his voice broke. 

“Mr Stark? Are you okay?”

“Hey, Pete? Uh- I’m sorry if this is crossing a line b-but I was wondering if you’d like to call me dad? You don’t have to, of course, but I really liked it when you said it earlier and I-,”

“Really?” Peter’s face lit up. “You’d really like that?”

“Of course.” Tony nodded. 

Peter looked down at his hands with a smile. “Ok, dad.” He said. “I love you.”

Tony couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face, again. All he did was smile when he was around Peter. His smile matched his son’s. “I love you too, buddy.”


	5. Five

When Peter woke up that morning and walked out into the living room, his dad was stood at the oven with ingredients all around him. The man was stressed, not even noticing as Peter walked in. His hair was all around the place, his clothes covered in most of the ingredients instead of the bowl in front of him. 

“Dad?” Peter said, moving to sit down on one of the stools. “What’s going on?”

“Pete?” Tony turned around, “Morning, sweetheart,” He said, chuckling. He brushed away some flour from his apron and sighed. “I tried to make you breakfast, you see, so…” He frowned slightly, almost looking nervous. “Guess the cooking genes from my mother didn’t fall to me.”

Peter’s face lit up. “Thanks Dad, the thought of it was enough. Although, I think this batch you’re doing looks good?”

“Batch number 15, I’m exhausted-,” Tony laughed. 

Peter frowned slightly. “Dad?” Tony looked over at him and Peter could see the bags underneath his eyes. “Have you slept?”

“Don’t worry about tha-,”

“Dad…” Peter shook his head. “Why haven’t you slept? I don’t want you to make me anything if you’re not looking after yourself as well…”

“I was in the lab working on your suit. I need to know that you’re completely safe. I don’t want you to get hurt, Pete. I need to make sure that you’re fine.” Tony said, walking towards his son. He brushed some of his hair out of his face, putting a hand onto his cheek. “I love you.”

“Dad,” Peter pouted. “I’m fine! Trust me, I’ve been doing this for a while now. I don’t want you to be put out because of me.”

“You know, kid, the fact that you have been doing this for so long without proper safety is what stresses me out the most,” Tony sighed, wrapping his arms around the kid’s body. “Kid, honestly, I want to just wrap you with bubble wrap and not let you out of it until thirty years later.”

Peter giggled slightly, hugging back. “Seriously, though, you need to sleep.” They stood in silence for a while until Peter heard some beeping. He looked over his Dad’s shoulder, his eyes widening. “Dad- the pancakes. It’s on fire!” 

Watching the great Tony Stark panic as he tried to put out a pancake fire wasn’t what Peter was expecting when he found out the man was his dad, but it surely did make him laugh. As the fire finally went out, Tony huffed and leant over the counter. “Jesus, Pete. I don’t think I’m going to try for batch 16. Should I order something?” 

“I really don’t mind,” Peter laughed, not telling him that he had recorded a bit of what just happened (the video was sent to Pepper straight away). 

When Tony looked at Peter, he felt guilty. He saw Mary’s eyes, her smile, and then realised he let Peter go. He wasn’t there for him when Mary died. He wasn’t there when Ben passed away. He wasn’t there when he was incredibly sick after the kid’s spider bite. He wasn’t even there when he found out Peter was his son. Peter was the epitome of everything perfect in Tony’s life and Tony knew he had a lifetime to catch up on. Tony was going to be better (better than he was before and better than his own father was). 

Tony decided to take the kid down to the science museum, knowing that the kid was just as nerdy as he was. He took the kid in the least flashy car he had but as soon as they stepped out, everyone was looking at them. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter and sighed as people started taking photos of them both. He pushed the kid gently through the door and frowned. “Sorry about that, buddy,”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” Peter smiled, looking up at his father. 

“Peter?” A voice said from around the corner. 

“Mr Harrington?” Peter answered. “Oh hi, sir!”

Roger Harrington looked down at his student and then up at none other than Tony Stark. Tony was looking at him with an amused smile as he noticed how shocked he looked. “Uh, hi Pete! Who’s this then?” He gestured to Tony (knowing full well what the answer would be)

“This- uh-,” Peter said, not knowing if he should introduce Tony as his father.

Peter was about to continue but Tony interrupted him, putting a handout for him to shake. “Nice to meet you. I’m Peter’s father. The name’s Tony.”

“Your Peter’s father? I thought-,”

“It’s a new discovery, sir,” Peter smiled, nervously. “But, uh... yeah, this is my dad,” 

“Well then,” Roger chuckled, taking Tony’s hand. “I can see where your genius must come from then, Pete. Mr Stark, may I personally invite you to our career’s day next week? All the kid’s parents are coming in and talking about their job. It sure would be nice to have somebody like you with us. I’m sure Peter’s already asked-,”

Peter blushed. He hadn’t. He wasn’t sure if Tony would even want to do anything like that with him yet. Tony looked down at him, his face falling. Tony took his hand away from the handshake and plastered the charismatic smile back on his face. “Sounds perfect. I’ll be there.”

“Great.” Roger said. “It was great to see you,” Peter nodded and watched his teacher walk away from him. 

Peter looked up at Tony and frowned as the man didn’t look back. They walked down the hallway, looking at the stuff in the museum. Tony was staring at a piece on the wall, silent. Peter was rambling about something he liked but all Tony could think about was how the kid didn’t want him around. Peter hated him. He wasn’t a good father; how could he ever be good enough? His thoughts were interrupted as Peter tugged his arm.

“Dad? You okay?”

“Fine.” Tony nodded. “Was just looking at this amazing piece of work.”

“What? A structure of an atom? It’s not even that detailed?”

“The art is nice.” 

“Um… okay.” Peter mumbled. 

The two of them spent most of the afternoon in the museum, quiet. Tony mentioned the off comment about something interesting about something they were looking at but other than that he didn’t engage in much conversation. He brought Peter lots of stuff from the gift shop and walked out to be bombarded by paparazzi. He placed his sunglasses on, grabbed Peter’s arm and ignored all their comments about who Peter was. He opened the door of the car and shut it after his kid and rushed around to his door. Tony drove away, getting away from them all as quick as they could. 

He was halfway to the tower when he looked over at Peter. Peter was hunched over, his hands shaking, and a single tear was falling down his cheek. Tony’s heart dropped, what was wrong? He pulled over as soon as he could. 

“Dad?” Peter sniffed. “Why did we stop?”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked, cupping his jaw. He moved Peter’s face around, checking to see if he had been hurt. “Did any of those vultures hurt you? I swear to god-,” 

“N-No!” Peter said. Tony’s hand dropped from him. “You’ve been ignoring me all day since we talked to my teacher. I-It just hurt my feelings and-,”

“Oh shit,” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s hands. “I’m so sorry, kid. I promised myself I’d never make you feel like that. I promised myself that I’d be better than my dad but here I go again. I’m a rubbish father, you deserve so much better. I’m so sorry you got me, kiddo. I’m so sorry but I swear I’ll be good. I know you didn’t want me to come to the career thing next week because I’m a bit much to be around and-,”

“I did want you to come,” Peter said. “I didn’t think you would want to come. I thought you’d have better things to do.”

“Peter. I’d walk out of a meeting with the damn president if you wanted something from me.” He sighed, “Shit, kiddo. Don’t repeat that. I’m a mess. I think everything that happens is something to do with me, but I shouldn’t shut you out like that.”

“No. You shouldn’t.” Peter pouted. “I still love you, dad. I love you so much. I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you straight away.”

“No, it’s okay, kid. I understand that you were a bit insecure about it all. But just so you know, I’d do anything with you. So… from now on, invite me to literally everything I can come to. Please.” 

“Ok,” Peter giggled. “Do you think you’ll tell the media that I’m your son? People are going to get suspicious if they keep seeing us around each other.”

“That’s down to you, Petey. Your life will never be the same if people find out, kid.” Tony frowned. “Fame isn’t as glorious as you might believe.”

“I know that. But I don’t want to hide that I’m your son. I want to be able to talk about it with people.” Peter told him.

“Okay. We’ll talk about it with Pepper but if you really want people to know then how about the weekend after your career’s day? I don’t want people flocking to your school to ruin everything.” Tony told him, ruffling his kid’s hair.

“That sounds brilliant.”

Tony made it up to Peter later that day, reluctantly letting Peter take one of his suits for a test-fly around the compound’s training centre. Tony was also in one of them, making sure Peter didn’t hurt himself. Peter was Spiderman still; he was used to being a hero but using the suit was a lot different to swinging through the streets. He listened to Peter chatting to FRIDAY, giggling as they flew up. Tony was right behind him, getting ready to catch the boy if he fell. 

Rhodey walked in, laughing, as he saw Tony flying around, trailing a suit. “Did one of them get loose again?” He said. The two suits looked over, flying towards him. The faceplates flew open as they landed, making Rhodey’s jaw drop when he saw Peter looking back at him. “How on earth did you convince him to let you do this?”

“He had some making up to do,” Peter said, smiling wide at his ‘Uncle’. “Also, I’ve learnt he has a hard time saying no to me. I just look at him with wide eyes. Thanks for teaching me that, Uncle Rhodey.”

“Oh. So, you two are in cohorts, huh?” Tony laughed. “Two of my favourite people in the world working against me. I’m so betrayed.”

“Just taught him all the tricks, Tones.” Rhodey winked. “I came in here because dinner’s ready. I was tasked with the job of getting you two up there.”

“Oh yes! Nat told me she’s cooking today!” Peter grinned. His suit opened, letting him hop out. He waved goodbye to his dad and Rhodey and ran out the door to go find her. 

Tony shook his head in amusement, also stepping out of the suit. He sent them back down to the lab and smiled softly over at his best friend. He looked over to the spot where Peter had just been and already started to miss him. Rhodey started laughing, causing Peter’s gaze to go from the door to Rhodey. “I love seeing you like this, Tones. You’re so happy. He really brings out the best in you.”

“I’m not going soft.” Tony mumbled but sighed in defeat. “Fine. I really love him, Rhodey.”

When the two best friends walked up to the dining room, Peter was stood next to Natasha helping her to cut some potatoes. The spy was crouched over, helping Peter cut one of them safely. Steve was sat on the sofa watching Sam and Bucky arguing over who got to sit in the comfiest armchair. Bruce was shaking his head, already sitting down on the dining room table with Thor was rambling about some adventure he had in Asgard. Tony walked in and walked straight to Peter, Rhodey following right behind him. 

Watching Peter interacting with the team always made his heart swell. When he looked at Peter and Natasha, it was like looking straight at him and his mother when he was younger. Tony never learnt to cook like Maria but when he was Peter’s age, she’d always try to teach him (when he was home from college). It would usually end up in a huge mess but when Tony took the result out of the oven, she’d look at him with so much pride that he’d almost forget about Howard’s taunting. Peter did look like him with his curly hair, his smile and his nose but his eyes were all Mary. Tony found himself staring for a few minutes, only breaking out of his trance when Peter looked up at him with a beaming smile. 

“Dad!” Peter called, moving around the island counter. He took Tony into his arms and squeezed him for a few seconds. He took Tony’s hand and pulled him through the room, taking him past the dining room into the living room where Steve, Sam and Bucky were. “Wait here.” He said, running back out. 

Tony stood confused for a few seconds. His eyes moved over to the armchair where Bucky had Sam in a headlock, trying to get the other man out of his seat. Tony’s upper lip turned into a smirk. Only a few months ago, before Peter, he would’ve been down in his lab tinkering on something rather than making conversation with the rest of the team. He ignored Steve’s two henchmen, watching Peter walking back in. Tony laughed out loud, noticing what Peter was wearing. Peter had a cardboard Iron-Man hat on along with a ‘number one’ fan t-shirt on. 

“Look! I brought this in the museum when you were looking at everything else!” He grinned, “I saw it and I couldn’t wait to show you because it’s true-,” 

Tony got his phone out and snapped a photo of his kid standing in front of him. “Beautiful.” He grinned, changing his lock screen to the picture he just took. “It looks just like the real thing.”

Peter’s smile grew. He took his father into another hug and put the mask on his dad’s face, snapping a selfie of the two of them. He sent it directly to Ned and put ‘I met Iron Man!’ as the little caption he sent. Ned replied straight away with a load of emojis. 

The dinner went smoothly (again). Peter was chatting away with Natasha. Tony recognised the fondness in Natasha’s eyes as she answered all of Peter’s questions. Peter rambled in a similar way to Tony. Tony would ramble about science to anyone that could hear, not taking time to take a breath as people stared at him confused. His love for the things he’d create would overwhelm his ability to break up his sentences. Peter would ramble about anything and everything. When Natasha listened to Peter talk it was like smiling at a small, well-mannered, Tony Stark. 

Peter’s Aunt showing up to the tower to take Peter home was a moment Tony didn’t ever want to come. He felt himself tearing up as he helped Peter pack up his bags to take everything home. Tony had brought Peter so much stuff over the weekend that they had to pack another suitcase of stuff. Tony hoped his teary eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses but the way that his son was looking up at him told him that he saw right through him. Tony coughed. He held two of Peter’s bags over his shoulders, one of his suitcases in his hand. “May says she’s parked up front.” Tony told his son, taking him downstairs. 

Peter put all his stuff into the boot of May’s car, sighing to himself. He loved their apartment, but he had grown so close to his father recently that leaving him behind did hurt a little. He was about to open the passenger door when Tony grabbed him by the wrist. He was pulled into a hug, Tony’s head tucking into Peter’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dad,” Peter said, “But I can’t really breathe right now.” 

“Sorry.” Tony laughed, letting go of his son. “I’ll just miss you, kiddo.”

“Will you two stop being so dramatic?” May said, rolling down the window. “Firstly, he’s only been here for one weekend. Secondly, he’s literally coming over on Thursday for lab day and then the careers day on Friday.” 

Peter blushed, giggling. “She is right, dad.”

“Maybe so…” Tony mumbled. He smiled at his kid and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll still miss you, Bambino.”

“I’ll miss you too!” He grinned, opening the car door. He jumped into the seat. He put the seatbelt on and waved at his father as they drove away from the tower. It got smaller and smaller in the distance until they could barely see it at all. May was looking at him with a fond face, making him blush. “He’s a really good dad now, May.”

“That’s brilliant, Pete. I could see it.” May smiled. “You both look really happy,”

“I am, May. I really am.”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh

Tony was incredibly nervous for careers day. Throughout the week, and during lab day, he had been practicing his speech for Peter’s school. He wanted to impress them all and be the best parent there, just for Peter. He went out and brought the most expensive suit he found in the local mall and got Pepper to trim his hair. 

Driving over to Peter’s apartment, he almost turned around to drive back home. Waiting for Peter to walk out was one of the scariest moments of his life. His leg bounced up and down on the floor of the car, his eyes diverting to the entrance of the apartment every seven seconds. Peter eventually ran out, noticing where Tony was parked immediately. It was the fanciest car in the car park. 

Tony stepped out of the car and took his kid into a hug. Peter smiled up at him. He was wearing one of Tony’s old MIT jumpers, his hair was ruffled, and his eyes shined as he investigated Tony’s gaze. Tony’s lips were pursed, his body language tight as soon as they pulled away from the hug. Peter knew the man looked off, but he didn’t know why. He didn’t think to ask Tony as the man took his hand, smiling gently. 

“Show me the way then, kiddo!” Tony told him, grinning as the kid pulled him in the direction of the school. 

As the two of them got to the front doors, they were in line to sign in with the receptionists at the front desk. Peter was stood, Tony’s hand still in his, behind Ned and his dad as they waited. Tony’s free hand was in his blazer pocket, anxiously playing with the keychain on his keys that Peter had gifted him. It was finally their turn and Tony winced as the receptionist’s eyes grew wide. He wanted to impress Peter and make him proud, but it also felt wrong. He didn’t want people to like Peter just because of him. Tony hated people who thought he was someone he wasn’t because of Howard and didn’t want to pass the same fate down to his kid too. Before he could overthink it, Peter put a sticker onto his suit’s pocket. The writing was messy, Peter had ‘doctor’s handwriting’ just like him, and said ‘Peter’s dad’ with a hand drawn smiley face on the end. Tony smiled down at it, thanking the receptionists before walking over to introduce himself to Ned’s dad.

Ned dad, Michael, took Tony’s hand. He already knew about his and Peter’s relationship as Ned had told him so he wouldn’t be too surprised on the day. Ned knew wanted to have some normalcy still so wanted to help as much as he could. “The name’s Michael, Ned’s my boy. Peter has been good to my Ned. You’ve got a great son.”

Tony looked over at Peter and Ned. The duo was enthusiastically chatting about the latest Lego sets. He made a mental note to buy both kids as much Lego as they could ever want for Christmas, before he looked back at Michael. “He is. So is Ned, so… thank you too. Ned’s been there for him when I wasn’t and knowing that the kid always had someone in his corner is a big relief off the shoulders.”

“Ned’s told me a little about you and Peter. Tony, if I may, I’d just like to say that you shouldn’t feel as guilty as you look over not being there for Peter. He knows that you were unaware of your relationship, but you’ve stepped up for him and it clear that you love him. That’s all he needs, somebody to love. He’s a sweet boy, I don’t think he could hold a grudge for his worst enemies. I hope that wasn’t over-stepping a line,” He said, watching Tony with a frown.

“Thanks…” Tony mumbled, sighing. “It’s hard not to feel guilty, sometimes. He’s just so good that I just feel like I’ve missed the best thing in my life.” Tony felt weird, he didn’t usually open up to strangers, but it felt easy. The man knew what it was like to be a father, he understood a little bit about Tony’s situation. Maybe he should join a dad club, that might help him more. 

“I understand why you’d feel like that.” Michael said with a smile that looked just like the smile Ned flashed in all of Peter’s photos. “But look- you’re with him now. You’re not messing anything because you’re here. You’ve stepped up and he appreciates that. He loves you.”

“Thank you.” Tony nodded, stopping himself from letting anything else go. That was enough emotional stability for one day. 

Peter and Ned came back over, taking the two dads for a tour around the school. Eventually, they went to the classroom. Peter sat down at his desk, Tony pulling up the spare seat to sit next to him. He looked behind him to see one kid staring at him with wide eyes. He smiled slightly and then turned back to Peter. He took the kid’s hand and squeezed it, feeling a bit anxious.

“Dad?” He whispered. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’ve done thousands of press conferences since the age of like 10 but I’ve never been more nervous to talk in front of a group. Just don’t want to let you down, I guess…” 

“You won’t.” Peter frowned. “I promise.”

Tony listened to some of the parent’s speeches, watching as Peter looked interested in each one. The kid’s eyes didn’t move from each parent, clapping loud after they finished. The time finally came. Roger Harrington called Peter’s name, asking for his dad, with a giant smile on his face. He knew who was coming up. 

Peter pulled Tony up to the front of the class and sat in the seat that was set up for the child. Tony stood in front of the class, taking his sunglasses off and handing them to Peter to hold. “Before anyone says anything… yes, I’m the kid’s actual biological father. He didn’t know, I didn’t know, it’s a whole story.” He coughed awkwardly as everyone stared at him. “As you probably know, I work as an Avenger. I’m Iron Man. It’s not a job you can get easily as a civilian, but I do a lot more than just that. I work in technological development for my company, Stark Industries. Working for your own business allows you to have a freedom. You get to do what pleases you. I love working in the STEM industry. As all of you smart kids now, you are in a STEM school now, my tech is some of the best in the industry. Not to boast. I actually brought some stuff that Peter and I have been working on in the lab.” He looked over at Peter, smiling, and bent down to get his briefcase from the desk. He opened it and showed off the new phone that have been developing. “This is the latest StarkPhone model. It’s got an integrated AI that’s like FRIDAY. It doesn’t have capabilities close to my girl to make it more affordable but its perfect for easy access. All of this, including how to make it more accessible, was Peter’s idea. This is a prototype that we’ve been working on for a few months. Lab work takes a lot of time but is incredibly rewarding.” He said. “My work as an Avenger is incredibly classified and something that most people in the world will never do but, I can tell you what skills it has given me which you can put into future jobs. It has taught me to work hard with a team, to work underneath time constraints and quick thinking on the job. It is incredibly rewarding but hard on the brain, the feeling you get when you can’t save somebody is not good.” 

Multiple hands raised as he finished talking, even some of the parents. He chose one of the girl’s in front to start the question and answer session. “It’s awesome to meet you, Mr Stark! Uh, I was just wondering if all the Avengers live together?”

“We do. Peter stays over sometimes, and he’s forced to have dinner with all of them. It’s chaos most of the time.” Tony sighed, smiling when he heard Peter giggling.

“Yeah it is.” Peter said, “I swear Sam threw mash potato at Bucky last week.”

“So that’s why Natasha was so angry with them!” Tony laughed, watching as Peter nodded. 

He chose another kid, smiling when the boy asked him about the tech rather than the Avengers. “How hard is it to get into the tech business? It’s always been a dream of mine.”

“That’s great, kid. Unfortunately, I don’t really know the answer. I was forced into taking over the company at 21 as my father died. After I came back as Iron Man, it was very hard to stop working in the weapons industry. It’ll always be a hard industry to break into but, if you put a lot of hard work into making something that is unique then you’ll eventually find that you can do whatever you put your mind into. I know that’s rich coming from a privileged billionaire but, trust me.” Tony said, hoping that sufficed. 

He answered a few more questions before Mr Harrington told them their time was up. Peter looked incredibly proud of Tony as they sat back down. 

As they walked back home later that day, Tony couldn’t stop smiling. The careers went brilliant and Tony felt even closer to Peter (if that was even possible). He gave the kid a hug goodbye and drove home, his smile never faltering. 

It was 1am when he got a call from May. He frowned, wondering why she’d be calling this late. He told Friday to put her through, sitting up at his desk immediately as he heard May crying. “May?”

“Someone broke in!” She cried. Tony could imagine her hand shaking as the volume of the call was muffled. “Peter tried to fight back but they overpowered him somehow and t-they took him! Tony- fuck- I don’t know where he is!”

Tony froze. No, No… No. There was no way. Peter couldn’t be missing. He couldn’t go through this. He didn’t have Peter for 15 years and he couldn’t lose him now. This was all his fault. They probably took him because of their relationship. Tony was a curse to everyone he loved; they’d all leave one day. He clenched his fist at his side, tearing up. He threw the cup on his desk at the wall out of frustration. Falling to his knees, he put his head in his hands. He started to sob. 

“Tony?! Please-,” 

“I’ll… I-I’ll find him, May. I swear- if it is the last thing I do.” He managed to say, quickly hanging up.

He ran upstairs, telling FRIDAY to sound the Avenger’s alarm. When he arrived in the living room, he was met with a group of annoyed-tired looking faces. As soon as they saw Tony’s red eyes, they all looked panicked. Tony reached for Rhodey, out of breath. He clutched at his heart as he tried to breathe. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Tony?” Rhodey said, grabbing his shoulders. “Breathe!” He said. “Hey, buddy- please, look at me.”

Tony looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. In between Natasha and Clint there was an empty spot. Peter normally stood there. “Peter,” He gasped out, falling to his knees. “Missing.”

“Fuck-,” Natasha said. She knelt beside Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him.”

“Now?” Tony cried out, “What if he’s dead? I’ll-I’ll die- I’ll be dead without him. Please- Nat. I know I’m useless- I couldn’t keep him safe. I swear I can help,” He hiccupped, turning to Natasha. “You can do this, Nat. Please get my baby back to me.” 

Natasha took a deep breath. She had known Tony for years and had never seen him like this. “I can’t promise you anything, Tones. I wouldn’t want to give you hope but I swear I won’t give up. I love that boy too, we’ll find him. Okay? But you need to take a deep breath and calm down before you think about how to find him.”

Tony sat on the floor for ten minutes before his hyper ventilating turned into soft breathing. Ten minutes spent not finding Peter. He rushed down to his lab, asking Friday to display surveillance close to where Peter had last been. 

Wherever Peter was, Tony would find him. He’d go to the world and back for this boy and if the person who took him survived his wrath when they got him back, then he will never see the light of day ever again.


	7. Seven

Peter was sat in a cave, his legs and arms shackled. The restraint made him cry out in pain, the enhanced handcuffs too strong to break out of. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that his dad would fly into the room to save him.

He’d been here, wherever here was, for what felt like a month (in reality, it had been more). He’d only seen the person who took him a few times. The woman who took him stood tall. She was thin with a pink tint to her skin, her smaller lips usually overlined with a red lip liner. Her face was oval shaped and when Peter looked close enough; he’d pretend she was his Aunt. He’d pretend he was at home and safe. His super hearing caused him to hear a lot of conversations he’d probably should be hearing. Words of ‘ransom’ and ‘revenge’ were usually the main topics of what he did hear. Her smaller hands are covered in jewels; things that obviously cost a lot of money. She has a tattoo on her middle finger, a little tombstone with a date stitched to the bottom of it. Peter had no idea who she is, but she’s ruined his life.

Tony hadn’t slept in three days. He had let his son down, again, and this time he didn’t know if he could get him back. Peter had been missing for a total of two months, 1 week and 4 days and every minute of that time; Tony was shut away in his lab with his back hunched over the computer screen. Every time he got an alert of a child’s body, he’d cry. Every time, it wasn’t Peter. 

“Hello Peter,” The woman said.

Peter blinked, looking up. He was exhausted. “Nice new lipstick,” He said, noticing the woman had changed the colour. “I can see that my comment about you wearing the same thing every day really hurt, huh?”

“Funny,” She said, crossing her arms. “You’re really going to make some money if we decide to contact your father. We just need to rough you up a bit more, make sure that he knows we’re serious. We could easily change our minds, however. Killing you and breaking Tony Stark’s heart sounds just like a dream; I could easily do that, you know?” 

“You’re pretty strange, you know,” Peter said. “My dad’s not an idiot, he’ll be able to break me out,”

“Enhanced handcuffs. God knows what protection Tony Stark has for his only son,” She shook her head. 

Peter sighed. Did she know about Spiderman? Was he only in this situation because he was a Stark? Millions of questions filled his brain but the angrier he got at her, the more the handcuffs shifted. He looked down at the watch on her wrist, it was his. An idea came to his head. He remained silent as the woman stared at him. She leaned forward and hit him around the face like she always did. This time, however, Peter managed to slip the watch of her wrist. He was just glad that May taught him slight of hand when he was younger.

“It’s such a shame that I have to do this, isn’t it?” She said, a sharp nail trailing up his jawline. “It’s a shame that your father is a stubborn, stupid, asshole. He’s the reason my daughter is dead, you know. It’ll feel so good to finally make him feel like I did, to be the reason he has to bury his son,” A bit of blood pooled on his neck, the sting making him cringe. “I’ll see you soon Peter, drink up,” She left a glass of water beside him and left the room, locking the door as she did. 

Steve Rogers had not stopped looking for his good friend’s son. When they were all sat in a room, together, apart from Tony, they got an alert from Friday. She told him that a distress signal had been sent from Peter Parker’s watch. His location was displayed over the screen. Bruce ran to tell Tony but, they found him asleep. They knew he’d be too vulnerable, too scared, to fight properly so got into the jet to save his son. 

The location led to a secret base for one of the city’s most infamous crime families. Peter was locked away in a small room in a warehouse, cold and alone. One of the gang’s members, a woman, was knelt over Peter as she held a syringe in his hand. She stabbed the boy’s arm and injected the liquid. She knew that she’d been caught, and she was taking Peter down with her. Both collapsed, after she injected the same liquid, and Steve didn’t know what to do. He hauled Peter’s body over his shoulder and carried him out of the base, straight back to the quinjet. 

Bucky had gone to storm a different area, making sure the team was safe so they could get to Peter. The fear that he felt was pushed to the deepest part of his mind when he stood into the jet, Steve stood there with an unconscious Peter (bruises all over his body). Instead, he felt angry. Angry that somebody would do something to someone so lovely.

“Stevie?” Bucky cried out, “Is that-,”

“Peter-,” Steve said, taking a deep breath. “It’s him- It’s h-him,”

“I’ll call Tony and tell him the good news -,” He said as the rest of the team filtered back onto the jet. 

Bucky had only hung up from Tony eight minutes before the Iron Man suit showed up. Neither of the super soldiers had ever seen the man running as quick as he did. Steve put Peter into his father’s arms, trying not to cry and Tony did.

“Petey, baby,” Tony cried out, his hands cupping the boy’s cheeks. “No! No, bambino! You can’t leave me!” He sobbed, “You can’t! Come back to me, Pete. I’ve just got you back, there’s no way I’m losing you,”

Tony shook the boy’s shoulders, trying to get him to wake up. Tony pushed his fingers to the side of Peter’s neck trying to find a pulse. He knew he should’ve done that first but, he was way too panicked to think straight. He sighed a breath of relief as he felt the pulse. His kid was alive but unresponsive. He could save him; he could be better.

He rushed him to the med bay and pushed him into the arms of his best employee, trusting his life with the man. He watched, his eyes glued onto the scene, as doctors piled into the room; to make sure his boy was okay. 

They worked for hours, and hours, and Tony couldn’t breathe properly until he was told that Peter would be able to make a recovery. But as he watched Peter’s chest move up and down, he was thankful that his boy was breathing. However, those marks all over his body made him want to vomit; made him want to sob into one of Peter’s blankets until he had none left. 

“What happened to him?” Rhodey whispered. 

“I don’t know,”

“The people who did it are in custod-,”

Tony clenched his fist and turned around on the spot, rushing to go and kill whoever dared to lay a hand on his Peter. He was stopped by the door by his best friend’s hand who pulled him around and forced him to stay still. “No, Tony. Revenge isn’t going to tell Pete to recover, is it? Be there for him, don’t-,”

“Don’t tell me what to do! He’s my son and I let him down, killing those assholes is going to help him sleep at night. They obviously hurt him, Rhodey,” He snapped, tears edging onto his cheeks. “I failed him. I’m just like Howard.”

Rhodey sighed. He knew his best friend had been through things like this before. He’d been the one who was kidnapped, the one who was ransom. His dad never cared enough to pay the money; he was never happy when Tony came back. “I know, Tony. I know he’s your boy, but you’re blinded by rage. You’re not thinking clearly, Tony.” He took his best friend’s hand. “I know you more than you know yourself. You’re nothing like your father. You love that boy with more love than you thought you’d ever have in your heart. It’s not your fault. You didn’t kidnap him, did you? You saved him, Tony,”

Tony looked down at their hands and then up at Rhodey. His body relaxed and the tear fell. He started to cry; to let it all out. He sobbed, almost falling over to the floor. Rhodey helped him stand. The two of them hugged in the corridor, the sound of Tony Stark crying deterring anyone from walking in. 

Peter laid in bed, still asleep. He was aware of all the noises of the machines around him, the doctors in the room staring at him. He felt a rush of pain all around his body, the bruises not healing like they usually did. He’d been gone so long. He felt so out of it but, as he slept, every horrible memory circled his mind. The memories he had were not going to leave him any time soon.


	8. Epilogue

Peter stirred in his hospital bed, the burn around his wrists making him flinch. As his eyes opened up, his father looked down at him with a soft frown on his face. 

“Hey baby,” Tony whispered, a hand immediately falling into the kid’s curly hair. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, dad,” Peter whispered, falling into the man’s touch. “It hurts.” 

“I know,” Tony sighed. “I’m so sorry, kiddo. They wouldn’t have taken you if it wasn’t for me. Being attached to me is the worst thing that could’ve happened to you.” 

“I dreamt of you every night. I knew you’d come and save me, dad. Meeting my dad, meeting you, was the best thing that happened to me. Please don’t say otherwise,” Peter whimpered, a sharp pain in his arm making him wince. 

“Kid,” Tony said, his voice pained. He took the boy’s hand and kissed him on the knuckles. “God, I’m so glad that I found you. I would’ve broken if I didn’t get my boy back.”

Tony’s shirt was crumbled up, the wrinkles going from one sleeve to the other. His collar was messed up. Dirt was on his face, he clearly hadn’t left the boy’s bedside in days. Peter’s bruises had gone down. Really, it looked like nothing much had actually happened. Tony, however, knew more than to believe the kid was okay. The mental pain would forever be in his son’s mind. 

“I’ll be okay,” Peter whispered. “They weren’t that good at the old torture thing anyway. Felt like they had just been watching too many old movies.” 

“Now when you say ‘old’ movies, are you referring to the ones I make you watch? If so, they’re not old.” Tony said, smiling when the kid giggled a little. The little giggle that Peter let out was small but, it lit up Tony’s life. It let Tony know his son was still there. “I love you, Peter.” 

“I love you too, Dad,” Peter said.

“We got the people that did this to you, baby. They’ll be locked up and thrown in a jail for as long as they’d ever live. I think you’d find it admirable that I let them live. I was ready to kill them but, your Uncle Rhodey kept me back.” Tony sighed, squeezing the boy’s hand gently.

“Oh wow,” Peter chuckled. “They deserve to rot away in prison,” He said, his voice dropping as he began to think about what he went through during his time in captivity. “I-I didn’t know what to do. They k-kept me in chains, tied me up to the point where I couldn’t move an inch. Every single day I’d get hit, slapped and everything you could think of. I just wanted you, I wanted to get out. I felt numb, dad.” 

“Oh baby,” Tony leant forward and took the kid into an embrace. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” 

Tears fell down Peter’s cheeks, landing down onto Tony’s chest. They sat like that for hours, the only sounds in the hospital room was the loud tears Peter let out. Tony’s hand was on the kid’s back, rubbing little circles. 

“I’m never going to let anyone get to you ever again.” Tony whispered in his ear.

Somehow, Peter believed him. 

When Peter finally got back to school, he’d never seen someone smile like his best friend Ned did. Ned’s smile was wide as he approached Peter, taking him into a crushing embrace as the rest of their classmates watched on. Peter Parker has been the talk of the school, nobody knew what he had been. If only they knew what was about to be announced days later.

Announcing to the world that he was Peter Parker-Stark was one of the scariest things he ever had to do. He still had nightmares about his time in captivity, how he was locked away for months without his father. 

Peter stood by his father’s side, their hands touching. His father spoke to the reporters, told them about how much he loved his son. He talked for ages about how his son was just like him; a genius. The man didn’t stop, he couldn’t. He loved his boy too much.

Reporters asked Peter questions about how he felt to be the son of an heir, the son of someone so rich. Peter spoke with a strain in his voice. He didn’t care about his dad’s money, all he needed was the man’s love. He would’ve been happy if Tony had nothing at all to give him. He grew up without a father and now he had one. That was all he wanted. 

Their relationship was a worldwide phenomenon. #IronDad trended worldwide and a picture of them from the conference became Tony Stark’s most liked photo on his instagram page. 

Peter’s phone went wild. Messages from his classmates flooded in, wanting to know all about how it felt to have Iron Man as his father. 

Sitting in his father’s lap, in the Avengers common room, he was surrounded by his family. May sat beside Pepper. The rest of the team sat all around him also as they watched a film.

“Can you imagine how people would react if they found out Tony Stark’s son was also Spiderman?” Tony said, ticking the kid as he giggled. 

“They’d go crazy, dad. You know that. I’m not sure if I’d ever announce my identity like you did, however.” Peter laughed, trying to get out of his father’s grip.

Tony simply pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “Hmm, you never know. They do say that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, don’t they?” 

Tony Stark used to think that he’d never be good enough to be a father. However, he now knew that it was all he needed to be happy. As Peter laughed with Pepper, he watched. His life was full, for the first time ever.

Peter Parker once thought his father died alongside his mother. What he didn’t know was that the man had been alive all this time. His father was his idol, someone he knew of all his life and was one of the best people in his life. His heart was full the moment they met.


End file.
